Securing, or attachment, devices for securing an assembly to a structure are well known and such devices have been developed and/or utilized for securing many different assemblies to diverse structures. In particular, securing devices for securing pannier bags to a bicycle are well known, including attachment devices for attaching pannier bags, either singularly or in pairs, to either the front or the rear of the bicycle. One such arrangement, for example, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,972, issued Jan. 22, 1974 to Hartley R. Alley. In this arrangement, two hook members at the upper back portion of the pannier bag are hooked to a bicycle carrier above the rear wheel. A spring, having one end connected with the lower portion of the bag and the other end connected to a lower hook, is linearly distended to allow the lower hook to be attached at a lower portion of the carrier adjacent to the hub of the bicycle.
Another such arrangement, again by way of example, is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,374, issued Feb. 10, 1976 to Edward K. Hine, Jr. one of the joint inventors named herein. This system also utilizes two hook members at the upper back portion of the pannier bag, but has a horizontally positioned spring which extends between spaced attachment means at the central back area of the pannier bag with the springs being distended at its center portion for attachment by means of a lower hook at a lower portion of the carrier adjacent the hub of the bicycle.
Other example of attachment devices are shown by way of example, in French Pat. Nos. 1,102,369 and 759,958.
Thus, while improvements for attachment or securing devices for securing an assembly, such as a pannier bag, to structure, such as a bicycle, have heretofore been suggested and/or utilized, further improvements, upon development, could nevertheless be utilized.